


Counterfeit or Real

by itsactuallycorrine



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsactuallycorrine/pseuds/itsactuallycorrine
Summary: Everything about the job is going to plan, until Seth sees one of the tellers taking advantage of the situation to make his move on his coworker, and he decides to step in.





	Counterfeit or Real

Everything about the job was going without a hitch. Richie had destroyed the surveillance equipment while Seth had strongly encouraged the staff to make themselves comfortable on the floor and confiscated cell phones. 

It was as Richie moved to the safety deposit boxes with the branch manager that Seth saw it, just out of the corner of his eye: one of the tellers using the opportunity to cozy up to his coworker.

Seth surveyed the hostages, assuring himself that no one was about to try anything stupidly heroic, before he made his way over. The male teller was probably in his late twenties with that stupid popular boy-band-type haircut that fell into his eyes. He didn’t look like a guy who heard the word “no” a lot from the fairer sex, but every line of the body next to him projected it loud and clear.

“We got a problem over here, Casanova?” Seth asked, stopping before the pair, the tips of his shoes mere inches from their eye line. “I don’t think the lady wants you shielding her, so let’s keep our arms and legs to ourselves.”

One defiant blue eye glared up at him from beneath a fringe of artfully highlighted dark blonde hair. “You may have the gun and all the power right now, but I have the right to protect my girl.”

Said girl in question stiffened and resumed trying to pull away, and Seth squatted carefully in front of them, waving his gun carelessly between the two. “Is that right? Why don’t you sit up here, princess?” When the guy made a protesting sound, Seth pointed the muzzle at him with deliberate intention. “Shut. Up.”

As she sat up, Seth met unamused green eyes, and bit back a smile. “Well, well. No wonder our friend here is so intent on protecting you. But I have to wonder, based on your reaction… you’re not really dumb enough to be with a guy like this, are you? Because I just can’t see it.” He pinched her chin and ran his eyes over her smooth ivory complexion, down to that bottom-heavy mouth. “And it would be a damn shame.”

“I’m not,” she said, voice strong and fearless. “And I keep telling him that. But Joshua here doesn’t want to take a hint.”

“Mmm.” Seth let his eyes wander back down to the male teller. “Joshua, huh?” At the hesitant nod of confirmation, he pressed the muzzle of the gun to the other man’s temple and cocked it. “Do you get the drift now, Joshua, that the lady isn’t interested?”

“Yes,” Joshua rasped out, squeezing his eyes shut. Seth wouldn’t be surprised if the guy was currently pissing his pants, too. “Yes, I… I’ll back off.”

“Wise choice.” Seth uncocked the gun and rose to his feet, extending a hand. “C’mon up here, sweetheart. You’re gonna help me keep an eye on our buddy Joshua.” Pulling her to her feet, he moved so his chest was flush with her back, arms wrapped just beneath her own. “Now, have you ever held a gun?”

She bit her lip, and Seth watched with rapt attention as she slowly released it, the tender flesh blossoming a deeper pink. “Once or twice,” she admitted, and he tried to remember what he’d asked in the first place.

When it came to him, he made a dismayed noise in the back of his throat. “That’s a shame. Here I was going to give you lessons.”

“Well, it has been a while,” she said, the corner of her mouth tipping up. “I’m sure a refresher wouldn’t hurt.”

Biting back a grin, Seth pressed closer and wrapped his hands around her much smaller ones, passing the gun to her. “You wanna make sure you have a nice firm grip—this may be a little bigger than what you’re used to.” The grin escaped as she snorted, and he ducked his head to nose along her jawline. “Steady hands and eyes, and only touch the trigger if you’re serious about pulling it.” 

He grazed her skin with the edge of his teeth, lathing the scrape with his tongue as she shuddered. But not once did her hands shake or her aim waver as she pointed the gun straight at Joshua. “You’re a goddamn natural, princess. But unfortunately, duty calls. You stay here and watch him, while I help my brother, and then I’ll have a parting gift for your cooperation.”

She glanced over, eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed, but nodded her understanding nonetheless. 

Seth cursed the timing, but stepped back with a bracing breath and helped Richie pack up the take, and ignored the curious looks his brother kept darting his way. 

Besides, Richie’s questions were answered as soon as they walked back out to the hostages and he saw her with the gun. With a long-suffering sigh, he rolled his eyes and waved Seth off. “Just… finish up and meet me by the back door. Jesus.”

Ignoring his brother’s dramatics, Seth ambled back over and ran a hand down her arm. “You did real good, sweetheart. Hand me the gun, and I’ll be on my way, and this’ll all be nothing more than a dream.”

She relaxed her stance and shot him a small smile. “I’ll trade you for it—for a kiss.”

Jerking a brow up, Seth smirked. “Oh, honey, You could’ve had that for free.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and reeled her into him in one smooth pull, meeting her mouth without hesitation. Her lips instantly opened to him, natural as breathing, and he seized the opportunity and took and took from her, like the thief he was. Her nails scratched up the back of his neck, leaving him shuddering against her, pressing closer, drinking deeper until he was drunk on her taste and feel and quiet little whimpers. 

When he finally pulled back, she looked as wrecked as he felt, hair askew and mouth nearly bruised, all but gasping for breath. 

“Come with me,” he said before he even thought it through, but it was what he wanted, what every inch of his body was craving, and he was too selfish to take it back. “Leave with me right now.”

She stared deeply into his eyes, genuine surprise in her own, before she smiled. “You’re crazy.” With a quick, soft press of her lips to his own, she whispered, “Let’s go.” Then, at the branch manager, who was openly gaping at them: “I guess this is my notice. I’d leave a forwarding address for my last paycheck, but, well… I guess I’ll get it and then some.”

Seth choked on a laugh, and strolled to the back door with one arm around her waist, only to find Richie waiting with a pained expression.

On the hustle out to the car, Richie finally couldn’t keep silent anymore. “You know, I really wish you two would keep the role-playing to the bedroom like normal married couples. I know you both get some sick thrill out of this, but this is the third time in the past year alone, and it’s completely unnecessary. No one’s ever caught on to Kate being a plant since we started working that angle. Not once. And she’s always been able to turn in her notice without raising any red flags, and blame it on the trauma.”

In the driver’s seat with his wife beside him, Seth rolled his eyes at his brother’s bitching, and once they tore out of the parking lot and away from the first faint echo of sirens, he took Kate’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “It was necessary this time, Richard. That fucking Josh prick needed to be put in his place, and it’s not like I would be invited to the office Christmas party or whatever the hell, and could corner him then.”

Kate shot him a faux-annoyed expression. “I told you it wasn’t a big deal. But thank you for coming to my rescue.” She cupped his jaw, and unbuckled her belt to lean over and kiss his cheek. “My hero,” she said for his ears only, breath whispy and warm, and he tried not to squirm, which she clearly knew by the impish smile she shot him as she settled back into the passenger seat and buckled back up.

“Yeah, well,” Seth said, clearing his throat, and taking her hand again over the gearshaft. “Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on Tumblr with the same username


End file.
